Forbidden
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: In a time when to love each other meant to die. Axel and Roxas with a bit of ZexionXDemyx and CloudXLeon. Rated for language and lemon.
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Must I really put one here? Really whats the point? Fine, I don't own Kingdom Hearts if that wasn't already obvious.

Pairing: Axel and Roxas

Rated M for mansex and whatnots.

Read and Enjoy

___________________________________________________________________________________

Pat...Pat...Pat

_The sound of footsteps echoes through the streets._

_A boy, no older than 11 or 12, rushed along the roads, running into people as he sped by. His chest hurt from the lack of oxygen his lungs received as a result of his hurried behavior. But he couldn't stop. He had to get there in time. He had to. _

Pat...Pat...Pat...

_Seeing the square in the distance, he forced his legs to move faster, and he pushed his way through the crowd. The boy finally reached his destination, and his heart sank. _

_The boy looked up at the man, who looked to be about 20, on the pedestal, noose around his neck. The man's flowing red hair was untied, trickling down and around his shoulders, like an unkempt mane. Two marks where under his eyes, the shape of crescents, marking his lineage. Bruises covered his face and torso, turning his pale skin black and blue. Scratches ran the length of his body, and the only thing he wore where his pants, or what was left of them._

_Next to him, was a blonde with amazing blue eyes, but they were horribly swollen, almost to the point of blindness. He was being held back by a guard who had a firm grip on his hair, and his hands where tied behind his back, denying him the opportunity to struggle. "Let him go!" The blonde said, as loud as his hoarse voice would allow._

_"Shut up you faggot." The guard yanked on his hair hard, and blood dripped down the side of his face because of it. The red haired man cranked his head to the side, as far as he could maneuver it, and glared at the guard._

_"Just because I have a rope around my neck, doesn't mean I can't kill you." Even though the statement was absurd, and everyone knew it was false, his tone and his glare made the guard think twice and he loosened his hold._

_The young boy kept his tears inside and looked around. All about the boy, people were standing, evil smirks painted on their faces. They were waiting for death. Craving it. He could see it in their eyes, and the boy despised them for it. Finally, an old man stepped upon the executions stand, a scroll in his hand. The crowd roared in cheers and applause. He held his hand up as a signal to quiet down after his few minutes of praise. He took his scroll and unrolled it, yelling out so all could hear of the man's sin. "Reno Bastion, You have been formally charged with, and found guilty in trial, of homosexuality; a crime punishable by public hanging. Do you have any last words?" The old man looked up, the same look in his eyes as the townspeople._

_The man named Reno took a deep breath. "Heh. Just a couple." With a smarmy grin, he turned his head straight at the old man. "Fuck you." Within the blink of an eye, his fate was sealed and the red haired man was hanging, the blonde's scream filling the air. The boy fell to his knees, finally letting his tears stream down his face, and looked up at Reno. He saw them take him down through tear filled eyes, and they replaced him with the blonde man. Finding his hidden strength, he got up and ran away, just as he heard the old man address the blonde. _

_"Rufus Shinra. You have also...." The boy was out of hearing range. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

TEH AUTHORS NOTE!

Well I know I said like a thousand times I would wait to put this up, but I couldn't help myself! This was all I could think about and I just gave in. I'll still finish the 'Man Night' series, but I cannot tell you when.

I'll also finish my SquallIrvine fic someday too, but I can't write when something is on my mind. Haha

Read and Review.


	2. It begins

Disclaimer: yada yada yada

Pairings: Roxas and Axel

Rated M for mansex

___________________________________________________________________________________

Two men walked though the market district of the city Oblivia. One was tall and lanky with fiery red hair, and marks underneath his eyes, symbolizing his heritage. He was the son of the King of Oblivia, and he wasn't exactly excited about his family history. He tried his best to hide the marks while outside the palace with his mothers make up, but it was still noticeable if one looked hard enough. The other was slightly shorter, with dirty blonde hair on his head, and had it cut in a strange fashion. "Can you tell me again why we are out here Axel?" the dirty blonde asked, a look of disdain on his face. "I hate leaving the palace walls. It's so dirty out here."

Axel lolled his head to the side and looked at his friend. "Because Demyx, I'm tired of being in that place. It's so damn stuffy."

"You know how much your father hates it when you leave, especially without warning." Demyx left Axel's side and wandered over to a stand with random musical instruments. "Plus you have to drag your dear old friend with you. How inconsiderate." The blonde said, smirking at his friend. He turned his attention back towards the stand. Most of the instruments were beat up old things, barely able to make a sound. "What is all this stuff? It's all crap!" Demyx turned his head, but something caught his eye. Standing off to the side was an unusual instrument, with seven strings on it, and about three-fourths his height. "Hey Axel, look at this!" The red head wandered on over, curious as to what Demyx was so excited about. "What do you think it is?" Demyx plucked a string, a melodious sound vibrating from it, as if it were crying.

"I have no idea. It seems to be in pretty good condition, especially compared to everything else here." Axel looked at the dented French Horn that looked like it was used to go hunting with, instead of playing with, and the tuba that looked like it had its ass kicked by the French Horn. Demyx plucked another string, and another wonderful, yet strange, sound filled the air.

"Can I help you?" A voice said, startling the two. A boy about the same age as them, and blonder hair than Demyx's, and a bit spiky appeared from behind the stand, a trumpet in his hands. He placed the trumpet on it's bell and leaned over the counter.

"Ummm...." Demyx looked back at the instrument that fascinated him. "What is that?" He pointed to it. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

The boy craned his head around to see what he was talking about. "Oh that? That's a _Guqin_. It's a really old instrument, originating about 5,000 years back. Zexion should know more about it."

"Who's that?" Demyx asked as Axel said "Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Roxas." The blonde stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Got a last name?" Axel said, hesitantly taking his hand.

"It's possible." Roxas pointed to the sign on the stand.

Axel craned his neck back and took a peak. "Fenrir Instruments. Ah so your name is "Instruments" then?"

Roxas blankly stared at him for a good three seconds. "Oh you are hilarious." he said along with a well placed fake 'haha' and a roll of the eyes.

"I know I am. The name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said, a slight smile playing upon his features.

"So your name is Andy?" Roxas countered, looking up at him with large blue pools.

"Smart ass eh?" Axel's 'slight smile' turned into a full fledged grin as they continued their banter.

"Hm. Wonder where I get the feeling that you really don't mind?"

"No idea." Their eyes locked for a minute before they were interrupted by a shriek.

"Holy shit! You scared me!" Demyx said, almost knocking the Guqin he was still fiddling with over as he turned to face the man who tapped his shoulder. He was a bit taken aback by his features. Hair the colour of lilac flipped over to one side, eyes a cloudy blue. In anyones definition, he was gorgeous. Demyx quickly regained his composure and remembered that this man scared the living hell out of him. "God, where did you come from anyway?"

No answer.

"Um... o.k. then." Demyx said, a bit creeped out. "Are you Zexion?"

No answer.

"Hey, are you gonna say anything or what?" Demyx probed further, a bit outraged that this stranger was ignoring him. Instead of answering, the man in question asked one of his own.

"Do you like it?" he stared blankly at him.

"What?... Oh the _Guqin_? Yeah. I think it is amazing. I've never seen anything like it before." Demyx said, glad he could hear his voice. It sounded surprisingly nice. Deep, but not earth shattering.

Zexion walked around Demyx and picked it up. He looked at it fondly for a few seconds before thrusting it towards the blonde. "Take it."

"Huh?" Demyx was beyond confused.

"Please. Take it." Zexion softened his voice a bit, making it impossible for anyone, man or woman, to refuse.

"O.k...." Demyx said. "Can I at least know your name? Please?" Demyx wasn't about to be upstaged in a 'pretty boy' contest, and he pulled out his best pout and puppy dog eyes.

Zexion was unmoved, but answered non the less. "You were right. It's Zexion. Zexion Fenrir."

"Woah wait a minute." Axel said, his hands on the side of his head. "You two are brothers?"

"Long story short, that is what it normally means to have the same last name, especially if it is an irregular one." Roxas's eyes gleamed a bit as he stared at Axel. His green eyes pierced through him like two bullets, and it made him shudder.

"Can I hear the long story some time?" Axel asked, his emerald eyes shining with interest. Roxas fought to tear away from them, but when he did, he was able to notice the faint tattoos high on his cheeks. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe after your 'royalness' tells me what he's doing outside his precious palace and out here communicating with us common folk." Roxas spat out, his demeanor suddenly turning cold.

"Woah, what brought that on?" Axel said, putting his hands in the air. "I thought we were having a nice conversation."

"That was before I got a good look at your face. Now we aren't and this conversation is over. Good day." and with that, the blonde retreated to his place behind the stand and turned his back. Axel stared at him for a good minute before giving up for the time being.

"Hey Demyx... you ready to go?" He faced his blonde friend, who was wrapped up with Zexion. "Demyx!"

"Whaaaat?" Demyx said, tearing his head away from his new friend.

"I'm leaving. Are you coming too?" Axel said, exhausted. He just wanted to get out of their and the disturbing aura Roxas was putting off towards him.

Demyx looked back at Zexion and said something Axel couldn't hear, but he did see Zexion nod slightly. The blonde picked up his new instrument and waved goodbye.

It was only when Axel and Demyx were out of site did Roxas start to cry.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE**

**Oh nooooes! What could have possibly gone wrong! Well I might tell you... for a price. That price being Mountain Dew of course. It be my inspiration! But if teh Dew is out of reach, reviews are always welcome, along with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. To be honest, I actually look forward to those kinds of reviews cause I know I'm not perfect and I like to know what can be improved upon. **

**Anyways do what you do best. Read good old fashion smutty mansex. Teehee**


	3. Dear Old Daddy

Disclaimer *copy and paste*

Pairing: If you have no idea by now, just walk away

Rating: mmm Mansex.

BEFORE STORY NOTE!

There is something in the story that is ridiculous. After reading the chapter, please read my 'Teh Authors Note' and my crappy excuses.

___________________________________________________________________________________

------

Axel

------

Axel's steps slowed the closer they got to the palace. Oh how he hated that place. No that wasn't true. He didn't hate the palace. He hated it's inhabitants. No wait, that wasn't quite true either. After all Demyx lived with them in the palace as a family friend. Axel's sister Namine as well. His parents, the so called "King and Queen" of Oblivia are the people he despised. They were the reason...

"So Axel... can you do it for me?" Demyx said, cutting through his thoughts.

"Hm?" The red head turned his head. "Do what?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Axeeeel. Have you been not listening at all? You are an asshole." Demyx pouted.

"Nope. I know. Now, what do you want?" Axel smirked.

"I asked if you could cover for me tonight around eight. I told Zexion that we could meet up and talk some more about music and things like that. He's a really cool guy once you get past the 'creepy demeanor.'" Demyx said, flushing a little.

Axel noticed this, and hesitated because of it. However he quickly blamed it on the heat, despite the fact it was the end of November. In their wonderful country, homosexuality was considered a crime, punishable by death, despite who you know, or who you are.

It was an abomination, "The worst kind" according to his father. "They are spreading their disease throughout this country." His fathers voice echoed through his head. "Corrupting everything they touch. It's disgraceful. The whole lot of them should be killed on sight. No better than cockroaches." Axel never understood why gays and lesbians were frowned upon. Apparently they were a threat, but to who, no one has ever really answered that question.

Axel once again snapped himself out of his thoughts and replied with a quick "Yes." to Demyx, and let his mind wander again. This time, towards a mysterious young blonde.

"Hey, you know that blonde kid? Roxas?" Axel asked, stopping at the front doors of the palace. "Could you possibly find out what his problem is tonight? He snapped at me, and I have no idea why."

"Sure I guess. Knowing you, you probably said one of your stupid comments, and..." Demyx rattled on again, and of course Axel blocked him out and opened the front door. Great friends right?

"AXEL!" A loud booming voice bellowed down the hall.

'Damn. Caught again.' The red head said sarcastically in his head. "Hey Demyx, you'd best go upstairs. Wouldn't want 'papa,'" Axel spat out the word as if it burned his tongue, "to get mad at you too." One didn't need to tell Demyx twice to go in the opposite direction of an impending fight between Axel and his dad. Actually just the mention of Axel's dad would do the trick. He got the faintest idea that he didn't like him very much, and he wasn't about to provoke him more. The blonde turned on his heel and went up the stairs just as his father came in.

"Where have you been!" his dad yelled again, despite the fact his son was 2 feet away.

"Out." Axel replied sharply.

"Listen here smart ass," his father said, his words getting softer. Not necessarily a good sign. "I don't need your curt responses." he stared him down. "Besides it is rude to keep your betrothed waiting all alone all day."

"Larxene couldn't care less. She's as much against this marriage as I am. I wouldn't be surprised if you walked up to her room, opened the door, and she was fucking a servant boy. Hell, I'd be more surprised if she weren't." Axel looked away and glared at nothing.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" His fathers hand was like a bolt of lightning across his face, leaving a large welt to form.

"Stop Lexaeus...." A soft spoken woman said from the doorway.

'Ah mom. Coming to the rescue like always; too late and ineffective. Glad to know who's on my side when.' Axel thought bitterly.

"Hush Kairi. Quit sticking your nose into other peoples affairs. Stupid wench." Lexaeus said, turning back to Axel. He leaned in, and before the red head could blink, the king's massive hand reached out and grabbed his jaw and forced him to look into his eyes. "Listen here you little shit. You will marry Larxene. You will stop sneaking out of this castle if I have to chain you to your bed. You will stop with this fucking attitude you have and follow my orders. Understood?" Axel could smell his wine soaked breath. It made him want to gag.

"Whatever." The grip on his jaw tightened, but he didn't flinch. He looked right into his fathers eyes, neither one blinking. "Anything else your majesty?"

"Yeah. Go fuck yourself." He threw Axel back about 5 feet and his back hit the wall with a hard thud. With one last glare at his son, he walked off, leaving Axel alone with his mother, who was still glued to the door frame.

"Axel..." she said softly, finding a bit of her nerve. She slowly approached him and tried to help him up. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder, he quickly pushed her away and stood up, his legs wobbling underneath him.

"Don't touch me." Axel glared down at his mother. "You continue to let shit like this happen, barely doing anything to prevent it. You are no better than he is."

"Axel....I'm not the one provoking him..." Kairi said her voice even softer than it was before.

"No. You are just the one who stands idly by and watches her sons get hurt while they stand up for what they believe. My mistake." Axel turned on his heel and walked off, leaving his mother alone.

"I'm sorry." Kairi said, knowing her son couldn't here her, nor could he ever.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Well I know Lexaeus is a smidgen out of... ah to hell with it. Lexaeus's character completely blows off cannon and swallows it all. But hear me out. I needed a big beefy character to be the king, and I HATE using the typical bad guys- Sephiroth, Xemnas,Saix, ect.- to do it with. As far as I'm concerned, non of them are that evil anyway, just thrown into crappy circumstances... although I will admit they helped to throw themselves into it, but I digress. **

**Anyway, please forgive me on his part, but I didn't wanna make up a character. Out of the 100 characters in Kingdom Hearts, I think it is ridiculous to make up characters to fit my needs. So instead I fuck with their personalities a bit. Teehee **

**In any case, there are the first few chapters. If I get appropriate feedback, I'll have the next few up soon. But then again I am a fanfic writer and when we say "soon" we mean "whenever I get around to it." Haha, but I do have the next chapter done, and the outline of the one after that so it can't be THAT long. **


	4. Bad News

Disclaimer *copy and paste*

Pairing: blahdeblah

Rating: mmm Mansex.

___________________________________________________________________________________

--------

Roxas

--------

"Hey Roxas, Zexion." said a man at the table in their house, sipping tea from a chipped cup. Well house as in a crappy rundown three bedroom shit hole with walls the equivalent of a cardboard box, and a table in the middle of it. They lived in the downtown of downtown, in one of the slummiest parts of Oblivia. Amidst all of the grime and dirt, however, they were somewhat free.

"Hey Cloud." Roxas responded to his older brother. "Where is Leon?"

"He's out getting groceries." Cloud put down his cup and turned towards the pair, running a hand through his spiky hair.. "Hey Roxas, Zexion... I have to tell you something. Sit down." Cloud stood up and allowed the Roxas to take his chair, Zexion occupying the other.

The two settled in their seats, Roxas wary of his brothers attitude. "What?" the younger blond said, a bit nervous.

"Well I found you and Zexion a better job. You don't have to waste your time in the market trying to sell those dented instruments anymore." Cloud opened, trying to sound optimistic.

"Why don't you sound enthusiastic about it?" Zexion inquired, and his optimistic front was slowly falling apart.

"O.k. here me out. The job pays 100 munny an hour for both of you. 200 munny an hour. That's more than all of our wages put together for a month. Its in an upscale place, clean working conditions..." Cloud rambled on, hoping Roxas wouldn't kill him

Luck was not on his side. "No..." Roxas interrupted, fearing the worst.

"It's as a live-in servant at the palace. It starts the day after tomorrow...." Cloud revealed, cringing at the explosion to come.

3...

2...

1...

Roxas's face contorted into a downright snarl, complete with glare, and gnashing teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL CLOUD?!" Roxas screamed. "Have you forgotten what they did to us!? HOW COULD YOU THROW AWAY HIS MEMORY LIKE THAT?!"

"Roxas... I know this is hard to understand, but I need you to calm down..." The older blonde tried to take control of the situation.

"_Calm down?_ This is messed up. This is _wrong_." The younger having nothing to do with his 'twisted' reasoning.

"Making you and Zexion live in this hellhole is wrong." Cloud waved his arms above his head pointing at various parts of their house falling apart around them. "At least this way you can live in a clean place and get money that will get you more than dirty water." Cloud countered, his patience getting thin.

"Is that the price? Clean water and money to make us forget what they did? I'll live in a tree with piss water if that means his memory isn't being trampled on." The younger blonde crossed his arms, his eyes filling with hatred at the elder.

"Roxas, you are being unreasonable." Cloud said, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't think he wanted us to live like this if there were an opportunity to change it. I'm not saying forgive them, but don't throw your life away because of a grudge."

Roxas was quiet for a minute, as he tried not to cry again. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he held on to what sanity he had left. He was about to go work for the people who made his life a living hell by destroying the life of someone he held dear to him. One of the men who was like a brother to him in this mix match of a family, gone in the blink of an eye, all because he was caught being with someone he loved. "Fine." Roxas said, slowly looking up. "I'll do it." Turning his back on Zexion and Cloud he made his way to the corner of their makeshift home and sat on his cot.

"Cloud." Zexion said, his voice hardly effective in the thick atmosphere. "I'm going out tonight around eight."

"Whatever." Cloud said distracted. "Be careful. I'm going out for a bit." He hurried out of the house, breathing a little easier once he was outside. He looked around, not able to decide which way to go. Closing his eyes, Cloud just turned a direction and started walking, letting his feet decide where to go. 'Well that went well.' Cloud thought bitterly to himself as he moped down the street. 'It isn't like he's the only one that's hurting. Goddamn Roxas...' Cloud was lost in thought when he ran into someone. 'Great.' "Sorry." He mumbled, not even looking up.

"That's the kind of hello I get?" A familiar voice said, perking the blonde right up.

"Leon!" Cloud said, calling on every inch of self control he had to not hug his brunette 'brother'. It's _improper._

"Don't you look great." Leon said sarcastically, noticing the tired expression. "What happened? Well... as if I don't already know." Leon was the one who found out about the job at the palace. He had a friend who worked there for 30 years, a man by the name of Vincent. He tended to the son, and heir, to the throne, especially after a death in the family. However he was recently fired because he was a suspect of stealing silver. But everyone knew that was complete crap. The king suspected him, as he does with pretty much everyman over the age of 6 without a wife, of being a homosexual, but he had nothing to prove it with. So a few things go 'missing' and suddenly it is the man who has worked for you the longest's fault. It just so happened that for once, King Lexaeus was right, and Vincent had a lover named Sephiroth in the neighboring country. So Vincent left to be with him, but not before telling Leon about the job, and then he had recommended Cloud tell Roxas about it. Since Zexion and he had the least paying jobs with that rundown crap shack they all dared to call an instrument store, he thought they would benefit most from it.

"Yeah you already know. Roxas is great with bad news." Cloud said, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, signaling a headache, a trait he picked up from a certain someone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Actually I think this will be good for him. He needs to know that not everyone there is screwed. Plus Zexion will be with him when things get real shitty." Leon tried to comfort his blonde counterpart.

"You are right. Just try to convince Roxas of that." Cloud weakly smiled. "By the way, you need any help carrying the groceries."

"I don't need help, but I'm not gonna decline it either." Leon laughed a bit and handed over a basket of bread.

"Aren't you just the charmer." Cloud smiled and they walked back to their home.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Well I guess this took a bit longer than expected to put up, but I have an excuse! I was playing Persona 3 FES. Fun game.**

**Anyway, the other chapter is done now, so I feel free to put this one up. **

**Read and Review my good people. Read and Review. :D**


	5. Music from the Heart

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblah

this chapter is mostly centered around Zexion and Demyx, but eh, it is necessary. ___________________________________________________________________________________

Leaning against the old instrument stand, Zexion waited for Demyx, arms crossed in a feeble attempt to stay warm. Looking up at the giant chiming clock in the far off distance, he noticed that it was ten after eight. His violet eyes scanned the area, his hope slowly diminishing with every passing second. Even if Demyx didn't show, the likelihood of Zexion going back to his home was slim. It was much more refreshing outside in the cool night air. It hit his skin, leaving tiny goosebumps along it, bringing with it a chill that ran down his spine. Letting out a sigh, his breath fogged up briefly before vanishing out of sight. Around him, there weren't many others that braved the atmosphere. Most stayed inside, huddled around their fires.

"Hey!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Bringing his eyes up, he saw a blonde mass of hair walking towards him. "Hi Zexion. Sorry I'm a bit late. It's hard to sneak out of where I'm staying currently, especially with this..." He pointed the guqin he had hanging on his back by a strap he custom made. "I though I'd bring it, you know to try and understand how it works more. I was playing with it earlier, but I don't think I'm really getting how it is supposed to work." Saying nothing, Zexion stuck his hands out, waiting for Demyx to get the hint to hand the instrument over. Not skipping a beat, the blonde's face turned into a smile, knowing he was forgiven for being late. He reached behind him and pulled the guqin off his back, and gently handed it over.

Taking the instrument, Zexion walked over to a nearby bench, and sat down in a half criss-cross; one leg on top, the other hanging off the side of the bench. Putting the guqin in his lap, the strings going longways, he slowly plucked a few, the sound from earlier that day piercing the soft night air. It still sounded sad to Demyx, who slowly walked over closer to watch the lilac hair sway over the instrument as his head moved with the rhythm. The notes sang out one by one, telling there own sort of mini story before getting cut off by the next chord. Mesmerized by this, Demyx couldn't think straight about anything but Zexion and the guqin. Absentmindedly, he got the courage to interrupt the performance and ask, "Um... can I try?"

Putting his fingers on the strings, Zexion stopped the vibrating notes in mid cry. He looked up, not at Demyx really, but in his general direction. The blonde was taken back by the look in his eyes. He was sure the young man sitting down was about to cry by the look on his face, and in the brief second he was honest with himself, he admitted in his mind that Zexion was truly _beautiful. _The second passed, and Demyx shook the thought from his mind, hoping to God it wouldn't re-enter.

"Here." Zexion said, holding out the instrument. Taking it back, Demyx sat next to Zexion, mimicking the latter's previous pose. Placing his hands on the strings, he plucked one, the sound once again crying out. Then he plucked another, and the harmonious sounds were joined together as they faded out. Picking new and different strings to pluck, he had a make shift song going. The blonde didn't really think about what he was playing, or what note to strike next, only that he didn't want the song to end. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was convinced that _'If I stop playing, he might leave.'_ Against his inner wishes however, his fingers stopped, ending the solo.

Neither said anything for a while.

Looking over at the young man sitting next to him, Demyx saw something, and for the second time that night, his breath was stolen away.

Zexion was smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking in silence again. That seemed to be the way Zexion preferred things, and Demyx didn't want to disrupt that. "By the way," Zexion said, startling the blonde, "Roxas and I are going to be working in the palace starting the day after tomorrow. We are going to take Vincent's place there."

"Really?" Demyx said, in blatant shock. Noticing Zexion's demeanor, he probed a bit. "Is that a good thing?"

"For me, I guess. I mean compared to Roxas in any case. He isn't exactly thrilled about it. Actually, he down right hates the idea." Zexion said, remembering the earlier outburst.

"Hm. Oh that's right! Axel wanted me to ask about him. He was curious as to why Roxas exploded at him like that earlier today." Demyx said.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's kind of a 'family matter.'"

"Oh... I see." Demyx said, slightly disappointed.

Zexion looked at him in the eyes. "Listen, I'll give you the watered down version for now. I trust you enough for that. But you can't tell Axel ok? Things are too muddled up as it is and he doesn't need to know everything quite yet. If Roxas wants to share more with him, that will be his decision. Besides, if I tell you _everything..._" Zexion let it hang in the air, deciding to not say anymore about that.

Seeing Demyx gently nod his head he told him. "You see, Roxas and I had another 'brother.' His name was Rufus. About twelve years ago, he was killed."

'Rufus... where have I heard that name before?' Demyx thought to himself, then returned his full attention back to Zexion.

"You see, Rufus was gay. He and his partner were found together on the outskirts of town. They were brought back here and executed because of the 'Kings moral law.' Roxas has never been able to let go of the grudge he holds against the royal family."

Demyx was quiet for a bit, digesting this information. "Wait! Maybe Axel could help him in some sort of 'supportive friend way.' Axel lost his brother too. Reno."

"He knows. Roxas knows that Reno was killed. He was the man after all that was with Rufus." Zexion said solemnly. "And he couldn't care less. It may not make sense to us, but to him for some reason, your brother is as much to blame as the king. No one knows why, but we ended up just letting it be."

It was as if a bell finally chimed in Demyx's brain. Since he and Axel were little, they were never explained really as to why Reno was executed. Axel had pieced together more information than Demyx had, simply because it was his own flesh and blood. Demyx, although he cared to an extent, never really took the time later on in life to fully understand what had happened. Now everything fell into some sort of place. But one thing was still bugging him. "If he knows about Reno then, why is he blaming Axel? It's not like he wanted his brother to die. It just doesn't make sense!"

"That's what I just said. He won't tell us why. There might not be any logic in it at all except for plain hatred. In any case, I've already said too much." Zexion said as they reached the palace gates. "We can talk more later. Right now, I've got to go. See you in a few days." and with that, he walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ooof." Demyx grunted as he fell into Axel's bedroom from the window. Standing up, he made sure the guqin was undamaged, dusted himself off, and made his way to the door. Axel's room was the furthest from his parents chambers, plus it was on the bottom floor, making it the prime location for them to sneak in and out as they need to. Before he was able to leave, however, a voice startled him.

"So how did it go?" Axel said, emerging from his room's adjoining bathroom, only a pair of silk pajama bottoms on. "Get any information?"

"It went fine. He showed me how to use the guqin properly." Demyx avoided his red haired friends gaze. "I did ask Zexion, but he told me to tell you to ask Roxas yourself." The blonde lied, feeling a bit guilty for it. Why should it matter if he broke a promise to a person he just met? Axel was his best friend after all. But there was some unstoppable force in him that was preventing him from breaking his promise. It wasn't so bad anyway. Axel could get the same information that way. Might even get more than what he would be able to tell him.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to do that? The kid hates me remember! And it isn't like I'm going to be able to see him whenever I damn well please." Axel fumed, his hands crossing his chest. "This is really bugging me."

"Why are you so upset about all this? You barely know him, and you had what, a ten minute conversation?" Demyx said.

"It just irks me is all." The red head calmed down a bit, but still irritated.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Zexion and Roxas are going to be taking Vincent's place anyway as live in servants here. So I guess you'll have plenty of opportunities to talk to him... or fight." Demyx added the last part under his breath.

"Really now?" Axel said, intrigued. "Now I can really get to the bottom of this." And with that, his mind was set. He was going to find out what the hell that kids problem was, even if it killed him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Ok this took a while yes. That's cause the other one I had written sucked some ass. And not in the fun way, but in the suckish way. So I had to do some major revisions. In any case, the plot thickens. Now inspire me with reviews and I shall continue. **


	6. kcab hsalF

blahdeblah blah. disclaimer blah don't own blah

rated m for stuffs.

this chapter is in a kinda weird format. Dream sequence will be in _italics_. But seeing as how I can't tell every side from just that dream, I will put 'added content' in_** bold italics. **_Added content refers to the fact that the dreamer, in this case Axel, can't know what goes on while he is away, but seeing as how something needs to be said about things, I will be inserting extras that Axel can't possible know about. Hope it makes more sense when you read it.

* * *

"...And this will be the wing you two will be staying in, as well as working in." A pink haired young man led Roxas and Zexion through the palace, showing them around. "This is young Demyx's room. He is staying here for the time being as a favor to a friend of the family." They continued down the long corridor. They walked for what seemed like forever when they finally reached the last room in the hall. "Last, but certainly not least, this is Prince Axel's room..." Before he could go on, the door burst open, and a very angry redhead appeared, glaring at the pink head.

"Marluxia, how many times have I told you, don't call me Prince? Goddamn, you'd think you'd learn!" Axel said, a large vain forming on his forehead. Demyx appeared behind him, but not too close. He smiled at Zexion briefly, before putting his attention back on Axel, whom he noticed suddenly grew quiet. "Ah I see." Axel mumbled, staring at the two new servants.

Roxas had to control the urge to kill the man in front of him, but Cloud's voice acted as his conscience, and he refrained from leaping the 3 feet onto Axel's throat. Sensing the awkward aura that had suddenly formed, Marluxia decided to guide the two to their rooms. "Lets go. And I apologize Axel. It slipped my mind."

"Huh? Oh... Eh it's fine." Axel absentmindedly said, and turned to go back into his room. Shutting the door, he turned towards Demyx and sighed.

"I'm surprised on how well you conducted yourself around him, aside from that little outburst." Demyx said.

"Around who? Marluxia or Roxas?"

"Well I was talking about Marluxia, but I guess Roxas too. What with Marluxia always shacking up with Larxene and everything."

"You forget, that I couldn't give less of a shit what she does. This marriage is just for my father. Yeah Larxene is ok and everything, but I don't love her, and I doubt I ever will. If she wants to hook up with a guy with pink hair, who am I to say she can't? We aren't committed to each other except politically." Axel shrugged his shoulders and sat on his bed.

"Well aren't you just the big grownup." Demyx teased.

Axel rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah."

* * *

"Night Demyx." Axel said as the blonde departed from his room for the night. 'Well, this certainly is an interesting turn of events.' he thought to himself, as he readied for bed. 'I'll move in on him tomorrow.' Despite the fact that Roxas was forced to be around Axel all day after he had gotten unpacked, the two had spoken not a word to each other. Roxas went to extraordinary lengths to keep his distance as best as he could. Shrugging, Axel slipped under the covers, and he suddenly realized how beat he was. 'Man, being hated sure does take a lot out of you.' Axel thought, as he drifted into sleep.

_"Hey Reno! Where are you going? Can I come? Can I come?" Axel said, jumping up and down, holding onto his brothers pant leg._

_"Calm down. God Axel, you are about to pull my pants off!" Reno said struggling to keep just that from happening. "And you can stop laughing Rufus." Reno glared at the blonde who was watching the scene unfold with a smile._

_"But it is so adorable. You two are exactly alike. Right down to that fiery hair." Rufus bent his knees and patted Axel on the head. _

_"Please." The older redhead said, rolling his eyes. "I was never this annoying." _

_"Oh really?" the blonde inquired, eyebrow cocked. _"Ruuuuufus! I wanna go to the market!!! Its too stuffy in the palace! Lets go lets go lets go! _Sound familiar?"_

_"Aw shut up!" Reno said laughing. "Ok fine Axel, you can come with us. But you have to be good. Heck, I might even get you a souvenir."_

_"Really! Awesome!" Axel said, his eyes lighting up. _

_**A few hours later**_

_"Reno I gotta pee!" Axel said, dancing around in a circle._

_"Geeez, you know for an eight year old, you sure do have the bladder of and eighty year old." Reno said sighing. "Fine, lets go take a potty break." He said in a childish tone. _

_"Reno, you are so mean!!" Axel whined._

_"I agree." The older blonde said, fueling the fire between the brothers._

_"Whatever happened to being awesome?" _

_"Shit happens." Axel said, smirking._

_"Hey you are only a kid! Where did you learn that?" Rufus said to which Axel responded by pointing at Reno._

_"Don't shift the blame onto me." Reno threw up his arms in the air in mock defense. "I thought you had to pee anyway. Better hurry up before we leave you behind. I think that store over there has one." Reno watched his younger brother bound off in the direction of the shop, while he leaned against a wall next to Rufus._

_**"He reminds me of Roxas. All that energy. They should get together sometime." The blonde said, moving a bit closer to Reno.**_

_**Reno acquired a troubled look on his face. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. With your 'family history.' I don't want any more crap for your family from my father. He already suspects enough."**_

_**Rufus let out a sigh and looked up, at nothing in particular. "It's not right." He finally said.**_

_**"I know. But what can I do? There isn't shit we can do about it until the old man dies." Reno looked off to the side and saw a stand selling stuffed bears. He walked over to it, eyes keying in on the blonde bear. "Perfect."**_

_---_

_"That was fun!!!" Axel said smiling, bounding his way up to the door. He held onto the stuffed bear Reno had gotten him. Hiding the bear under his shirt so his father wouldn't see it, Axel opened the door. The last thing Axel wanted to be seen as in his fathers eyes was weak. So what if he liked stuffed bears? Reno understood this as the way kids are, and so he indulged him every once in a while, so long as their father never found out. "Thanks Reno and Rufus!" Axel snuck in the door, leaving the two outside. The two stood for a minute, just looking at everything but each other. _

_"Finally we are alone..." Reno said in a low whisper, breaking the silence._

_"Not really... we are on the front steps of your palace that is surrounded by guards and the fact someone could walk out any second...." Rufus said._

_"Well then lets take this somewhere a bit more private?" Reno's mouth lingered on the shell of the blondes earlobe, and he gently nibbled it before going inside, a very horny blonde in tow._

* * *

Axel awoke with a start, a slight sweat on his body. Every time he had a dream involving his brother, good or bad, he awoke the same, cold, sweaty, and thirsty. Throwing the covers off him, he crawled out of bed and stumbled his way to the door. Opening it quietly, he walked down the hallway and into the next corridor; the one that housed Larxenes' and his sister, Namines', chambers. Walking past Larxenes' room, he heard soft moans of 'Marluxia' and short gasps. _"Figures." _Axel thought to himself, and continued down the hall. His sisters room was at the far end, and was the most secluded room. She had been sick most of her life, and she was bedridden even on the best of days. Every once in a while she was able to gather enough strength to leave her room and sit in the parlor for a few hours, but other than that, she was alone. She spent her days drawing, and because she was closest to Larxene a good deal of the time, proximity wise, the two had formed a friendship of sorts. Axel creaked the door open, and saw his sister, who was not yet asleep. "You know..." Axel whispered, "You should be asleep. It's one in the morning." Axel shuffled inside her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

Namine looked at him and smiled. "Lets see, what have I done today? Oh yeah I stayed in bed, slept, sat in bed some more, slept again, ate, slept... oh and I drew a picture. I think I've gotten my rest for the day. Besides it's quiet right now, a perfect time to think. During the day, there is too much shouting."

Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah I guess I'm partly to blame for that. Sorry." He offered a small smile, but it was transparent.

"Axel... Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. I'm only teasing." Namine looked at her brother, who was in turn looking at the floor. "Ok maybe it is a little late and my humor is dry." Still failing to earn a chuckle from him, she decided to change the subject. "What brings you down here at this time anyway?"

The redhead leaned back on the bed and sighed. "I had another dream about... you know who."

"Ah I see." Namine suddenly grew quiet. "What was it about?"

"Just about one of the days we went to the market with Rufus. You know I never noticed how happy Reno was when he was with him. Only when I have these dreams I do. Or maybe that's just my way of blocking out the past and trying to make myself feel better. Who knows. I miss him..."

Namine didn't say anything, only nodded in agreement.

After a minute of total silence Axel offered, "Well I guess I'll leave you alone and let you go back to not sleeping." Faking a grin, "I'm thirsty anyway." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better soon." It was an old ritual they had when she was only a small child. Even though everyone knew she would probably never live a normal life, or a long one at that, he just felt wrong not saying it. Pushing her hair back, Axel sat up and crept out the door.

"Good night Axel."

The voice was so soft and small, barely audible. The voice of a tired girl, even though she spent all day in bed asleep. He shut the door with a soft 'click' and went down the hall towards the kitchen. The quite 'pit pat' of his bare feet against the marble floor gave him some sort of rhythm in his racing mind. Through the dining hall and quickly nearing the kitchen, he heard movement from the back. Slowly creeping through the kitchen doors, he saw a mass of blonde hair shuffling about.

Looking for the water pump, Roxas knocked an old glass of wine over. The glass didn't break, but it spilled all over the counter and floor. "Damn." The blonde mass cursed quietly, but an obvious trace of 'pissed off' was in his voice.

"Whats your problem blondey?" Axel inquired, approaching Roxas.

"You."

"Why, I'm flattered." The redhead rolled his eyes. "But seriously, what the hell? I've done nothing to you, and for no reason, at least not one I can see, you hate me. God, you are such a whiny brat. If you must hate me, at least give me a reason." Axel reached over for a towel and threw it on top of the spill on the floor. "If you can't even do that, then you can shut the fuck up."

"Where do you get off? Huh? You don't know what I've gone through. Where I'm from. There is a perfectly good reason why I despise you." He said aloud.

_'Is there?' _He thought to himself.

"And that would be......" Axel tapped his foot on the marble floor, awaiting an answer.

"Because, you made, or rather your family, made my life a living hell."

* * *

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

Wow talk about a bad case of writers block... coupled with school and whatnot.

In any case it is done. What will happen next? Who knows. Who knows when it'll get posted either. :P Whenever I damn well feel like it I guess. Haha R&R if you so enjoy to.


	7. Best Day EVUR

You know, never understood the need for disclaimers. Seeing as how Square owns the characters, why the hell would they make fanfiction? It makes no sense I tell you what.

rated m for stuffs.

* * *

_"Because, you made, or rather your family, made my life a living hell." _

Axel laid in his bed, arms behind his head trying to figure out the conversation from a few hours ago. Roxas hadn't given him an explanation, only stormed off after he said that. "This is highly irritating." Axel said aloud. "At least tell me what the hell your problem is. God" Looking out the window, he noticed that the sun was starting to rise. He had gotten three hours worth of sleep and he felt absolutely like crap, and now he had to walk around the palace pretending that Roxas didn't hate him. Fantastic. Best day ever.

"That's it. I've had enough of this garbage." Axel proclaimed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Without even throwing on an undergarment to cover his chest, he opened the door and stormed down the hall. "All I wanted to do..." Axel mumbled to himself as he stomped further down the hall, "Was make a new friend. Is that really so hard? I've been nothing but nice and gentleman-like, but no. All I get is 'Hi I'm Roxas! I'm a little bitch!'" Axel reached the door, his anger as red as his hair. Without even knocking, he flung open the door. "Roxas. Wake up." The blonde stirred under the covers, but didn't show any other signs of waking. So being the level headed man he is, Axel walked over to his bed and threw the covers off him, and shook him awake.

"What the hell!?" Roxas yelled, trying to figure out the red mass attacking him. "What on Earth are you doing! Stop it!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you! What did I do to you?" Axel said still shaking him, albeit not as hard.

"Axel! My head is starting to hurt!" Roxas tried to close his eyes to see if that would help his fast approaching headache.

"Well you hurt my feelings!" Axel mocked. "If I stop, do you promise to let me in on why I'm such a bastard?"

"Ok! Fine!" and with that Axel let go of the blonde. "Jesus! Are you insane?" Roxas held his head, trying to make everything around him stop spinning.

"It's possible." Axel retaliated. "Still waiting." Axel tapped his foot on the floor, arms crossed.

"You want to know why I hate you? Well don't feel left out. I hate your entire family." Roxas glared, then turned his back.

"Fantastic. We have something in common. What I wanna know is what the reason is." The redhead said, sounding a bit less pissed.

"This is more than some rebellious teenage thing!" Roxas whipped around and stared at Axel in his face. "What, you hate your daddy because what? Is he not giving everything you want? Oh boo hoo!" The blonde faked tears, to hide the fact he was about to cry.

"No you stupid shit!" Axel yelled, his fists clutching in anger. "It's because he killed my brother you insensitive prick!"

Roxas was completely stunned. It was as if someone dropped a bomb on his entire world, making his very foundation collapse.

"I had to watch my brother die because he loved someone he wasn't supposed to love. Don't talk to me about 'rebellious teenager things' when obviously you know shit about this." The redhead whispered through clenched teeth.

"Axel..." Roxas whimpered, tears freely flowing. "What was his name?"

"Reno." He recrossed his arms as the blonde walked passed him and out the door.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Zexion!" Roxas said, running into the room next to his. "That might have been pertinent information!"

Zexion slowly sat up in bed, his bluish hair more crazed than normal. "Roxas, it is dawn and so forgive me if my thoughts aren't coherent enough to understand what you could possibly be talking about."

"The fact that Reno and Axel are brothers! I didn't know Reno was royalty!" the blonde pouted, looking at his 'brother' accusingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Zexion said, now wide awake. When he saw the seriousness in the blonde's eyes, he almost fell out of bed. "Roxas. We did tell you."

"No you didn't! Besides he never had any marks under his eyes!" Roxas countered.

"The power of makeup Roxas. Seriously, you don't remember us telling you this?" Seeing his friend shake his head cleared up so much. "Roxas, do you remember the day he was executed?"

"Yeah..."

"Remember that boy that ran into you in the square after we wouldn't let you see the executioners stand?

Roxas thought about it a minute, trying to recall the circumstance.

"In any case it happened. And Leon said..."

"The poor boy." the blonde remembered, "His brother is also getting executed. Reno was a good man. Damn his father. If he wasn't the king, I swear to God." Everything finally clicked. "Oh my God. I... don't know what to say."

"An 'I'm sorry,' might be nice place to start." Said a voice from the doorway. Roxas turned around, his eyes still puffy.

"Axel..." Roxas sniffed. "I'm...."

"It's ok. Taking a stab in the dark here, but I'm assuming your brother is... was Rufus?" Axel said, still leaning on the doorway, however his eyes had averted to the ground. The silence told him he was right.

The name was like a knife through his heart. Roxas sat back on the bed, his head in his hands. He felt Zexions hand behind him, trying to comfort the blonde.

Axel walked over to Roxas and stood in front of him, fighting back every urge in his body to reach out to the boy and just pull him into his arms. "I know this won't mean much seeing as how you probably already know this but... Rufus was an amazing person, and I'm glad I got to meet him the few times I did." And then Roxas fell completely apart.

* * *

"So turns out, he hated us because he blamed our family for his brothers death. He just didn't realize that Reno was my brother." Axel explained to Demyx later that day.

"Man. That's... ridiculous. So how are you two getting along now?" Demyx said, taking in all the new information.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning so who knows." Just as the redhead said that, he looked up at the door frame to see Zexion. "Hey Zexion."

Demyx quickly turned his head and smiled at his friend. "Hi Zexion! Did you need something?"

"Not me. Roxas wants to see Axel." He said pointing at said man. "You'd best hurry before he changes his mind and runs."

Not saying a word, Axel got up leaving the pair in Demyx's room.

* * *

Axel knocked on the door softly before sticking his head in. "Zexion said that you wanted to see me?" Roxas weakly nodded his head before Axel wandered over to him. He sat down next to him on the floor neither saying anything for what seemed like hours.

Finally, "I wanted to tell you about my family." Roxas whispered.

"You don't have to..." Axel started, only to be cut off.

"I want to. It's my way of apologizing. Besides last I checked, you did want to hear the long version anyway." The blonde slowly smiled. "In our family, the only ones of us that are blood related are Cloud and I. Our parents died right after I was born, and so Cloud took care of us. Apparently during this time, Cloud met Rufus, and for a time they were lovers. Of course that didn't last, but Rufus was a great friend, who provided income for us, so he decided to stay. Things were awkward for a while, but we just became a family. A year later, I must have been five, Cloud ran into Leon in the market shopping. It was love at first sight, and they have been together since. The only reason that they have not been caught yet is because we live under the guise of 'brothers' in the slums. No one really gives a damn about us just so long as we don't make anything public. Zexion was also added into our family when Leon and Cloud got together. Leon found him on the streets stealing food, and instead of turning a child, no older than seven in, he took him in. So for the next so for the next three years we lived together; me and Cloud, Leon and Zexion, and of course Rufus. One day Rufus went to the market and, according to him, he kept hearing this guy bitch and complain about how damn stuffy the palace was and how awesome it was to leave it every once in a while."

"That sounds like Reno." Axel laughed a bit.

"Yeah. The rest you already know. The king found out somehow about Reno and Rufus and he had them... executed." Roxas said, sighing deeply, tears once again filling up his eyes.

Axel didn't hesitate this time to pull the small blonde into an embrace."Ssssh. It's ok. I know it sucks, but it will be ok. You're not alone." They sat like that for a few minutes, not caring how it looked. Neither one of them gave a damn.

Until Roxas's stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was. Laughing Axel said "I guess neither one of us would have had the opportunity yet to get some food. So, hungry?" Roxas nodded, smiling. "Ok. Lets go get Demyx and Zexion and we'll go grab some food." The pair stood up and walked to the door. Nearing Demyx's room, the door was slightly ajar. Axel slowly opened it and almost fainted.

Demyx had his tongue down Zexion's throat, and neither one seemed to mind much.

* * *

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

Woot we seem to be picking up steam here and sexx0rs has to be just around the corner right? maaaaybe maaaybe not. Muahahahahaha

in any case, you have already read, so review you lazy bums!!!!


	8. Pros and Cons

Moar useless disclaimers: you get the idea. don't own

rated m for much mansex and potty mouthed language :D

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Axel said the moment they entered Axel's chamber. After a rather awkward and silent lunch, Roxas and Zexion had been assigned to gather up the boy's laundry, so Axel and Demyx had an entire hour to discuss the events from this morning. "Oh my God Demyx! Do you know what could have happened if that was my father?"

"I know, I know." the blonde said, sitting on Axel's bed. "It's not like I planned it to happen! It just kinda... did."

Axel, who was previously pacing back and forth stopped. "'It just kinda did?' What the hell kind of excuse is that?"

"It's the only one I've got! You left, he came in and sat next to me, I asked him how he was, he said good, I said that I've been practicing on the guqin_, _he didn't say anything, and after staring at each other for 3 seconds in silence, I grabbed him and kissed him! Then he kissed back and you walked in and... OH MY GOD!!! I JUST KISSED ZEXION!" The realization finally sinking in deeper. "What am I gonna do? He could die because of that!" The blonde laid back on the bed, trying to stop the room from spinning. "What am I gonna do? I don't want him to get hurt!"

The redhead sighed. After a minute of thought he said, "How do you feel about him?"

Demyx had no answer. Staring up at the ceiling he pondered the possibility that he was attracted to Zexion. Sitting up he decided to walk through his situation. "Ok lets see. Pros and Cons. Pros first. Pro number one is that he is gorgeous by anyone's definition. Pro number two, he likes music. Pro number three, despite being a little quite about certain subjects, he can hold an intellectual conversation."

Axel started laughing. "For you, I'm not sure that's really a pro."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" the blonde whined at his friend. Axel continued to snicker, but didn't say anything further. After glaring at the redhead, Demyx started up his list again. "Now the cons. Number one, we could both be killed. number two... actually that's the only con I can see."

"You can go over pros and cons all you like, but the question still remains, how do you feel about him?" Axel said, now over his laughing fit.

"I guess... I like him. Whats not to like? Smart, attractive, sweet in his own way..." Demyx said, blushing a bit.

Sitting down next to his friend, Axel put his arm around the blonde. "Ok now that that is settled, there is one more question. Is it worth it? Do you like him enough to put both of your lives at risk for this? Are you willing to pay any consequences for him? Remember it's not just you in this, it's him too."

"Wow Axel, you are being surprisingly cautious." Demyx smirked. "I can't tell you now if it's worth it. I'd have to talk to him about it... " And as if on cue, Roxas and Zexion walked into the room.

"Hey guys..." Roxas said, trying to break the ice. "All the laundry has been collected and properly put away. Anything else you require?"

"Actually," Axel said, "Me and Demyx are kinda thirsty. C'mon Roxas, lets go get some water and bring it back." And before anyone could protest to the idea, Axel grabbed Roxas and they went towards the kitchen.

Halfway down the hall, Axel stopped, and pulled Roxas to the side. "What on earth are you doing Axel?"

"Making sure that dear papa doesn't come down this corridor. Seeing as how he hates me, he most likely wont, but I'm not gonna take any chances."

"Huh? Your father hates you?" Roxas asked, now intrigued.

"Long story short, yeah." Axel said, keeping his eyes on the door.

"Can I hear the long story sometime?" The blonde said, mimicking the redhead from their first encounter.

Smirking at the blonde, he quickly changed the subject back to Zexion and Demyx. "So did Zexion say anything while you guys were outside?"

"Not really." The blonde said. "He seemed to be thinking really hard. The only response I got from him was when I accidentally ran into him outside. Even then he just sorta grunted. How about Demyx?"

"Well, he was going over the 'pros and cons.' He likes Zexion, but he doesn't know if it's worth it."

"I see." The blonde said. "By the way, while we were outside, we saw a blonde girl from the window? Who was she?"

"Well there are two blonde girls living here. What did she look like?" Axel said, still staring at the door.

"Hmm I met the tall one... Larxene. So the shorter one?"

"Ah, that's my sister, Namine. It's no wonder you haven't met her. She was born rather weak, and she hardly makes it out of her room. When she does, she sits in the parlor, but that's only about once a month when she can gather enough strength. Larxene is the closest person to her, besides myself. Its not uncommon for me to go and see Namine, and the two girls are in there laughing at something. Probably at me."

"Oh... well then who is Larxene? I thought she was your sister..."

"Larxene? Hell no. She is my betrothed."

"Do you not like her?"

"It's not like that. She's cool and everything, but I just don't love her. Luckily it's mutual because she doesn't love me either. She loves Marluxia. We could never just be together that way." Axel looked down, and sighed.

"Then why are you going to marry her if you don't love her?" Roxas asked, the idea foreign to him.

"That's what sucks when you are royalty. You get everything you want, except what you need. Just like I can't be with someone I love, Larxene can never truly be with good ol' Marly." Axel sadly smirked and then returned his gaze at the door. "You think they've been in there long enough?"

Roxas laughed and nodded his head. "I didn't hear any crying, so lets go pull them apart from each other.

* * *

"Well aren't you two just sickeningly adorable." Axel commented to Demyx and Zexion. They had all gathered up in Axel's room after the king had retired to his chambers. Zexion was sitting in Demyx's lap, looking quite comfy.

Demyx just laughed at the statement. "Don't be jealous. I'm sure Roxas there wouldn't mind hopping into your lap either. Who knows, maybe he already has. Where was that water you promised me Axel? You two never came back with any."

Axel chuckled at his friend, and threw a pillow at him, but Demyx had no idea how that comment was going to effect his friend.

* * *

'Sitting in my lap eh?' Axel thought to himself after Demyx and the others had left. 'I know he was only joking, but the idea does intrigue me.' Axel laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep, but the thought of Roxas snuggled up beside him with his head in his chest plagued him. 'I wonder if this is how Reno felt. Wait. What would it matter if this is how Reno felt. Reno was gay. I am not gay. Am I?' Axel sat back up in bed. Swinging his legs over the side, he began to pace the floor. 'Lets see, this worked for Demyx, so maybe it will work for me. Pro number one, Roxas is adorable. Pro number two is that he fit really well when I held him. Pro number three, his lips do look extremely kissable. Pro number four he is right down the hall waiting for me to seize the moment... it's decided.' For the second time that day, Axel walked down the hallway towards Roxas's room, albeit this time not quite so angry.

Opening the door, he was greeted with the shirtless blonde who was about to crawl into bed. In shock, Roxas tried to talk. "Don't.. you know.. how to knock?" He attempted to ask, but before Roxas had a chance to finish the thought, Axel had walked over and grabbed his chin. Titling it up, he captured the blondes lips in a light kiss. It didn't last more than a second, but it was enough for him to know.

"Yeah... I can die for that." Axel whispered, staring into the blondes eyes. "The question is, do you feel the same?"

The blonde couldn't talk, nor could he even open his mouth. However he could wrap his arms around the redheads neck and brought him back down and kissed him back.

"Yes I do."

* * *

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

Yay we finally had a breakthrough!!! Love is in the air, but alas so is danger!

So read and review you guys and tell me what you think!


	9. Glimmer

Disclaimers: Really? We don't know by now? Ugh What a hassle. No I don't own anything.

Rating: M for yooooou know

* * *

Cold. That was how someone would describe that early December morning. Cold and boring. The four boys were in the parlor of the west wing, going out of their minds with boredom. There isn't much to do in the palace, and seeing as it was freezing outside, no one really wanted to venture out there. Axel and Demyx lounged on the sofa's that adorned the room, while Roxas and Zexion stood behind the couches, looking somewhat professional. Standing closest to the door, Roxas was first able to hear the footsteps approaching the boys.

"Axel," said the pink haired figure that had emerged. "Your father requests your presence."

Axel slowly turned his head and stared blankly at Marluxia. "And? I hope you aren't suggesting that I go see him."

Marluxia sighed, knowing that if he went back without Axel, there would be hell to pay. "I'm simply the messenger boy. I just tell Person B what Person A wanted them to know. However it would be nice if you came with me for a change. You know he's just going to come storming down the hall anyway. Why not make it easier on all of us for once?"

Sighing dramatically, Axel stood up, raising his arms above his head, stretching them. "C'mon Roxas, lets go see what 'papa' wants."

"I do not recall him requesting the presence of Roxas..." Marluxia started.

"Hey, I don't recall caring." The redhead said, motioning for his blonde to follow.

As they walked down the corridor, Roxas started fidgeting. "Why do you want me to accompany you Axel?"

"What, you don't want to be with me every waking second?" Axel said, winking at his new lover of three weeks.

"It's not that. It's just, I have a bad feeling about this..." the blonde said. None the less, the pair kept walking towards the main hall. Taking a left, Roxas was introduced to a section of the palace he'd never seen before. "This place goes on forever." He said, marveling at the size of the walls and space.

"It may seem huge, but it's damn near impossible to escape wandering eyes and ears." Axel said, a bit of anger working it's way into his voice. Finally they came upon a large entrance way to a bigger version of the parlor he was in not even ten minutes ago. With Axel leading their way through the grand archway, they walked towards the center of the huge room, where a reclining couple sat. Axel walked up to them, Roxas staying a few feet behind. "Hello _father. Mother." _Axel said, his polite greeting laced with tension. "You requested me?"

"Drop the polite act crap Axel." The king said, already fed up with his sons behavior. "Your shitty attitude is the last thing I need right now. I called for you to discuss your twenty first birthday."

Axel scoffed, a sarcastic grin splayed on his face. "Oh joy, do I get my pony this year? Oh how I hope I do. You know that prince of Twilight, oh whats his name... Sora! You know Sora got a pony last year. It's a white stallion as a matter of fact. Oh I know! I want a black stallion! Oh please daddy?_ Pretty please?_"

"Stop this Axel..." The quiet redheaded woman spoke from beside her husband. "Please..."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by this sorry excuse for anything," Lexaeus spoke, "Your birthday is in three months. Because it is your twenty first, you will legally be allowed to take the throne in case of my death. This will also be your wedding day to fix any lose ends and to ensure that the throne will continue in my absence."

"Wait, I'm getting married on my birthday? I thought birthdays were supposed to be happy occasions." Axel said, glaring at his father.

Glaring back, Lexaeus spat, "This will be a happy occasion you worthless shit. How many times have I told you that you are going to marry Larxene? There is no way around it, so you might as well get over yourself and get on with your life."

"Gee _dad_, I always knew you cared about me." Axel said sarcastically. "I mean I wish everyone else's father used them for ways that only suited their needs. The world would be such a better place. Who cares about how I feel when it is so much more convenient to tell me to fuck off? You know what _dad, _I think I'll follow your example." Axel dramatically cleared his throat, coughing loudly. "You, King Lexaeus, can just fuck off." With that the redhead turned on his heal and stormed out, Roxas following right behind him, and the words 'ungrateful bastard' lingering in the air behind them.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat on a bench outside, on the outskirts of the estate. It was an overgrown section of land, long since forgotten. The once properly trimmed trees had become overgrown and entangled with each other, and the wild flowers grew everywhere. Now, it being winter, it was even more depressing, with no leaves on the trees, or flowers at their feet. This place hardly resembled the garden that was once for their mother, soon cast aside after the death of Reno. Now it was a personal haven for Axel when he didn't want to be found.

Roxas scooted closer to Axel, resting his head on his shoulder, trying to warm up. The redhead wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulder, and buried his head in the soft golden spikes. He gently kissed the top of the blonde's head, before he turned his head away and looked straight ahead.

"I thought you said it was impossible to escape from prying eyes Axel." Roxas said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I said it was damn near impossible to escape. That means that there is a slight glimmer of hope. This is that slight glimmer." Axel said, slightly grinning. "God, three months. What the hell am I gonna do?" The redhead removed his arm from around Roxas's shoulder and buried his head in his hands. "This fucking sucks."

Roxas looked at his lover with sad eyes. "I never imagined that someone could hate their child." The blonde finally said. "My parents are dead, and know one knows what happened to Leon or Zexion's parent's so...." he trailed off.

"Yeah... who would have thought it..." Axel said. "That's the thing. People believe that it is so great to live here, in this palace, with a "privileged life." Truth is, all you are is a bartering chip. _Father _lost his good bartering chip with Reno." Axel's eyes glistened a little at the mention of his name. "He always said how much better Reno was than me, and that when he died, he lost the better son. You know, he told me that I was the one that should have been caught, and excuse my crude language here, 'with my dick up some faggot's ass.' Who says that to their son? Especially after being the person who killed the 'better offspring?'" After a second of silence, Axel continued. "I guess the joke's on him. Turns out I'm gay too. Who would have thought?"

Roxas was about to break down. "Axel..." He said his name softly. "I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to go through that. Ever." Roxas crawled into the redheads lap and wrapped both arms around his neck. Cuddling his head to his chest, he finished, "And I'm glad your gay. I wouldn't be happy if you were different." Roxas looked up and smiled a bit before burying his head back into Axel's chest.

Axel ran his hand back through those golden spikes. "Neither would I."

"I wish....." Roxas started, but never finished.

"What?" Axel asked, curiosity piqued.

"It's cliche, but I wish we could run away. You know, like off into the sunset and all that." The blonde said, slightly embarrassed.

"And leave all this behind? Now why would I do that?" Axel smirked.

"You wouldn't leave all of it behind. I'd be with you." Roxas said, returning the grin.

"That's right." The redhead captured his lips in a kiss. "Forever."

* * *

"What do you think of running away?" Axel said to Demyx. Once again the boys had convened after hours, and everyone else had fallen asleep. Axel had toyed with the idea all afternoon, well into the night.

"Running away? From what?" Demyx asked, not yet hearing of his friend's birthday plans.

"Because, it's the only way I can see out of this marriage, and to be with Roxas." The redhead explained. "_He_ wants me to get married on my birthday."

"Really? That's only like three months away!"

"I figured." Axel rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, would you like to come with us, if we do leave?"

"Woah, wait, have you thought this through?" Demyx said, for once acting as a voice of reason. "Your brother is dead and your sister is much to weak. You are the only plausible heir to the throne. If you run, who knows what will happen!"

"Yeah, but I know what will happen if I stay." Axel said, looking away. "God dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You could try what Reno did. Just try and wait for your old man's death." Demyx suggested.

"Oh yes, that worked so well for him." The redhead let out a defeated sigh. "I just want to be with Roxas. Why can't I have that?"

"Because, life sucks that way."

"That is a terrible answer." Axel said, laughing. Because if he didn't laugh, he'd sure as hell start crying.

* * *

"Good morning Axel." said a voice from the doorway. Axel stirred slightly in his sleep, hoping to God it was still night. Peaking out from the covers, he disgustedly realized it was indeed morning. Also he noticed that his blonde lover was standing at the door. "It's time to get up." Roxas said, imitating a mother's voice.

"I don't wanna!" Axel whined from his bed. "And you can't make me!" He curled up into a ball with his quilt wrapped around his head.

"God, you are such a baby" The blonde said, sauntering over to Axel's bed. "Come on don't you want to see me?"

Axel poked his head through his quilt and mock-glared at Roxas. "Oooh low blow, Roxy. But I still don't wanna get up."

"Hmph. Fine. I guess you don't like me then. I see how it is. I'll be on my way then..." Roxas turned around grinning, but before he could make good on his 'threat,' the redhead seized his hand and pulled him on top of his bed.

"I don't recall saying you could leave." Axel said, ear next to Roxas's ear, making him shudder. "Besides, aren't relationships about compromise?" The elder pulled Roxas closer to his chest. Even through the quilt, Roxas could feel his arousal, partly because of him, and partly because it was the morning.

"Well, I see someone is happy today." Roxas said, giggling a little.

"What can I say, I'm holding you, and duh, you did just wake me up." Axel said, lightly hitting Roxas on the top of his head. After pulling off the covers and trying to get off the bed and head towards the shower, Axel was immediately pushed back onto his covers. "What the hell?" The redhead exclaimed, slightly confused.

"I don't recall saying you could leave." Roxas said, imitating Axel's voice.

"Oh you..." Axel was cut off by a kiss. The blonde's lips fit perfectly, before they moved, tongue trying to gain access. Running his fingers into the blonde hair, Axel gratefully opened his mouth, and greeted the slick muscle. A battle ensued tongues fighting for dominance. Everything heated up quickly, and ending in a stalemate, both needing air. "You aren't exactly helping my problem Roxy..." Axel breathed out.

Smirking, Roxas ran his hand down his lovers chest, and down to his sleeping pants. "I'm not?" His hand settled on the bulge trying to escape the silk. Squeezing slightly, Axel turned to goo in his hands. "I thought I was doing a good job."

"What... do you think you are doing?" Axel's eyes had been screwed shut from the unexpected pleasure.

"Isn't it obvious..." The intruder had made it's way inside his pants, and was slowly fondling the redhead's erection. Scooting back a bit, Roxas became face level with Axel's crotch. Ever so slowly, he removed the offending garment, casting it aside. His erection stood tall and proud, slightly weeping with pre-cum. With a devilish grin, Roxas bent his head down and kissed the inside of his lover's thigh, his hand never leaving it's destination. Pumping his hand casually, he earned soft moans from the redhead's lips.

"God Roxas..." Axel couldn't finish before Roxas had wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, and sucked slightly. "Ah..." Axel was panting now, fighting the urge to push Roxas's mouth further down. Thankfully he didn't have to, as Roxas gently took in more of him, still sucking his way down. Using his tongue, he swirled around the tip, gathering all of the pre-cum, and running it down the sides and back up. He ran it along the vein, teeth scarping the sides. "Ro...xas..." Axel let out a louder moan when he started humming, sending a volt of electricity up his spine. "Damn, I'm....." Not being able to finish a coherent thought, Axel came, into an expecting mouth that swallowed all he had to offer.

Taking his mouth off his dick, Roxas crawled back up to Axel's shoulder. "There... problem solved."

* * *

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

BAHAHAHAHA!

TIS FINISHED! Well this chapter anyway. We've finally got a taste of TEH-S3%%0RZ! -no pun intended... or was it? MOAR BAHAHAHAING!!-

in any case, read and review my people, it makes me happy. :D


End file.
